


What are you?

by hyunhowrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Related, Hyunho - Freeform, M/M, bxb - Freeform, hyunjinleeknow, hyunjinminho, hyunknow, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunhowrld/pseuds/hyunhowrld
Summary: Minho is sick and Hyunjin was the only cure to this mess.





	What are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so expect some errors.. Anyway Hyunho is such an underrated ship... They're like cat and dog but they're really just so cute with each other <3

Minho was always the mood maker in the group. He's always so cheerful even when he's sick. He didn't like making people worried about him. He would always say "I'm fine don't worry. I get cold frequently. I'll get over it in a few days".

But it's not just a few days this time. It has been a whole week and Minho only felt worse. He didn't tell anyone especially Chan. Cuz he would make a fuss out of it and everyone would start to worry again. Like that one time when Felix had to undergo a surgery because of appendix, Chan and Woojin doesn't even let that boy walk to the toilet by himself or eat by himself. They're always accompanying him everywhere and even fed him.

Minho still tried to act all goofy around his friends. He thought that he covered up his pale face well with makeup and all. But Hyunjin noticed something is not right with Minho. He was still the same cheerful Minho but his lauged faded rather quickly than before. Not his usual long and loud laugh. What makes it weirder is that Minho never wore makeup before. He always said that he prefers his natural beauty and was bragging about it.

That night, Chan had an idea that he discussed with Woojin the night before. He wanted to cheer up his friends cuz everyone seems to be a bit down these days.

"Guys! We haven't get to hang out much these days and I noticed that everyone seems so stressed about school and work and everything.. so why not we all go out tonight and have fun!". Everyone agreed with the idea but Minho. He really didn't feel very well that night he doesn't even have the energy to walk.

"I think I'll pass" he said. Hyunjin immediately looked at him with worried face. He knew something's not right.

"Are you okay Minho? Not feeling well?" Chan asked him.

"Uh? Yeah.. I just had a little headache that's all."

"Well alright then. Everyone else get ready. We'll be going at 8".

"Uhm Chan? Can I bail this one too? I mean Minho's sick and I can't leave him all alone in the dorms."

"Oh. Yeah alright. Take good care of him alright. Make sure he eats his medicine and let him have a good rest."

"Yeah. Don't worry." 

Minho didn't know that Hyunjin stayed back to accompany him. He had been in his room ever since they left an hour ago. His head feels like they're about to burst. His eyes are stinging and he's about to vomit anytime now. He quickly ran to the toilet and he was throwing up a lot. He hasn't eaten all day and at first only water came out but later on he started to vomit blood. He was shocked seeing blood all over the sink. He's didn't know what to do. He was scared. He looked at the mirror in front of him and noticed that his eyes are flaming red. He screamed out of fear with the things that is happening to his body. Hyunjin heard the scream and quickly ran to the voice.

"Hey Minho are you alright? OH MY GOD-" He exclaimed as he was shocked to see all the blood. He didn't noticed Minho's eyes yet as the boy was sitting on the floor facing the walls trying to hide his face from the other.

"You're here? I thought everyone went out.." Minho said in between his sobs.

"Hey are you crying? No.. I stayed to look after you. I should have stayed in your room and watched over you. Don't cry.. Here, let me help you up." He was about to reach the crying boy but Minho immediately pushed him away not wanting the other to see his flaming eyes.

"NO! Please just leave me alone. You don't want to see me like this." He cried.

"Why would you think I'd leave you alone after seeing you vomit blood like this?!" Hyunjin doesn't care what Minho said. He's bigger than Minho and uses this advantage to lift the boy up with his strength. He managed to make Minho stand but the boy still had his eyes closed.

"Why are you closing your eyes? Does your eyes hurt too?" He said while cupping the older's face.

Minho didn't said a word. He just nodded and hoped that Hyunjin won't force him to open his eyes. Of course that's not gonna happen.

"Open your eyes. Let me see."

"NO!"

"Minho please... There's blood all over and now your eyes hurts. I'm worried.."

Minho heart was soften listening to Hyunjin's soft voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight up to the taller boy.

"A..are you scared of me?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Why would I be scared of you?" Hyunjin looked at him in confused.

"My eyes.. They're red like red! Like there's blood inside it."

"What are you talking about? Your eyes are red but maybe it's because you cried. No?"

"What?" Minho turned around to look at the mirror. His eyes was not red like before. It's just normal.

"But.. Just now they were red. Like all these blood that came out from my mouth. It's flaming red!"

"Minho.. I don't know what you're talking about. How can your eyes be blood red?"

"You don't trust me don't you.."

"No.. it's not that.. I just..Okay, fine. But first we need to take you to the hospital alright?"

"No please.. I don't want the others to know about this and you know I hate doctors."

"But Minho.. this is not just a normal fever! I dont care, we're going to the hospital."

Minho sighed in defeat. He knows that he could not fight Hyunjin anymore. Especially in this state.

"Alright. But don't tell them we're going to the hospital."

"Sure."

\----------

"Okay Minho. Your temperature is quite high and maybe that's why you vomit blood. Just take these meds and you'll be fine."

"see? I told you there's nothing wrong with me."

"I don't like that doctor. maybe we should go to other hospital." Hyunjin said.

"It's fine Hyunjin. Maybe I was overreacting and that red eyes was just my thoughts. Let's go home.. The boys must be home by now. "

They took a cab to the dorms. Minho was leaning his head on Hyunjin's shoulder as his head still feels heavy even after taking the meds. The ride home was quite. Both of them didn't say a word as Hyunjin just let Minho rest and doesn't want to disturb him. Hyunjin was looking at Minho's sleeping face when the taxi driver suddenly spoke to him.

"It's hard is it trying to understand something that you don't know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Both of you."

Hyunjin looks at the driver in confusion. he was about to say something but they already arrived. He took out his wallet to pay the driver.

"It's okay. Just keep it. It's my treat this time."The driver said.

"Uhmm.. alright thanks."The driver just nodded and gave him a smile.

Hyunjin tried to wake Minho up but it seems like the meds are doing it's job right now. He decided to just lift Minho up and carried him on his back. Good thing that he's actually a lot bigger than Minho. Carrying him isn't a hard work at all. The moment he entered his house all eyes were fixed on him and Minho. By the looks on their faces, they sure had been worried about them not being at home.

"Where did you go? We were worried you know!" Woojin said.

"We were just strolling around. I'm sorry. i should have left a note or anything."

"Why are you carrying Minho? OH MY GOD DID HE FAINTED??" Chan screamed.

"NO! He was just tired when we walked and he took some meds before we went out so he's sleeping right now. You might want to lower down your voice."

"Oh sorry. Just take him to bed."

Hyunjin walked away from the group and staright ahead to Minho's room. He put the boy down slowly on his bed not wanting to wake him up. He pulled the blanket and tuck him to sleep. When Hyunjin was about to leave the room he heard Minho's voice grunting in pain. He turned around to see Minho crouching with both of his hands on his head trying to hold the pain.

"Minho! Minho! Hey it's me. Look at me." Hyunjin said with tears suddenly falling down his cheeks as he can't bear to see Minho in pain anymore.

"It hurts... I can't take this anymore. I feel like dying.." Minho cried.

"Hey what are you talking about? You're not going to die okay. That's it we're going to another hospital tomorrow."

"No Hyunjin you don't understand..." Minho looks up to Hyunjin and he was shocked that Minho's eyes are indeed red. Like bloody red.

"Minho... your.. your eyes.." he stuttered. He took a few step backwards half afraid of Minho's state right now.

"I told you.. and.. you're scared of me.."

Hyunjin felt wronged and he knew he wasn't supposed to make Minho felt like that.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't meant to.. I'm just shocked to see your eyes changed like that. That's all." He gathered his courage and approached Minho. He lifted the older's head with his finger and cupped his face. Minho still had his eyes closed not wanting the other to feel more scared than he already is.

"Open your eyes. It's okay. I'm not afraid."

Minho did as what he said and slowly opening his eyes. He looked at the younger's face with tears filling his eyes.

"Your eyes.. It's back to normal!" Hyunjin exclaimed.

"Really? Hyunjin.. what is happening to me?" He cried leaning into the younger's chest. Hyunjin pulled him in for a hug to comfort him.

"shhh.. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. We'll think about this together. Don't you want to tell the others? Maybe they would know how to help?"

"No.. don't tell them. I don't want them to worry.."

"Alright"

The door to the room suddenly opened revealing Seungmin with snacks in one hand and his phone in another.

"Well, well.. What do we have here? Am I interrupting you two or something?" He said with a smirk on his face.

Hyunjin was making a confused look and soon realized what he meant.

"No.. Seungmin it's not like that." Hyunjin said while turning Minho around so that his back is facing Seungmin cuz he's afraid that his eyes might suddenly turned red again or something.

"Nah Hyunjin. It's fine I understand. You know what? I'm gonna sleep at your bed tonight so you two can have this room all to yourself. " He said raising both of his eyebrows trying to tease them.

Seungmin walked backwards out from the room slowly and he even mouthed '_don't worry I got your back_' to the both of them. Hyunjin just shooked his head in disbelief.

"Thanks"

"Huh? Why?"

"You didn't tell Seungmin"

"Well you don't want to. So I won't. Don't worry."

Minho smiled at Hyunjin. He now knows that he would be able to trust Hyunjin.

"Come. Let's get you to bed." Hyunjin said pulling Minho's hand to his bed.

"You're treating me like a baby."

"Well maybe you are my baby"

"Shut up. You won't say that if my eyes are red again"

"You actually look kinda hot with red eyes." Hyunjin murmured under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Silence fills the room.

"Minho, how long have you been sick?" He asked while his hands are playing with the older's fingers.

"I started to have a light headache and fever like a week ago. I thought that it was just a normal fever. But then it just got worse. Until today.. this is the first time I vomit blood and my eyes..."

"Alright. For now you just sleep first. It's been a long night. We'll figure this out tomorrow okay?" He said stroking Minho's hair.

———-

That night, the pain came again. His head was spinning and veins popping out from his skin. He could see that his eyes were already turning red when he looked at the mirror beside him. He looked over to Seungmin's bed where Hyunjin is sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up at first but he can't control this pain anymore. He touched Hyunjin's hand to wake him up. But just like magic, the pain all just washes away the moment he made a contact with Hyunjin. He turned to the mirror and his eyes was not red anymore.

"_What was that?" _He thought.

He pulled his hands away from Hyunjin and his eyes turned red again. He tried putting his hand on Hyunjin's hand again to make sure if it's really Hyunjin that made his eyes normal again. To his surprise, his eyes went normal again. He doesn't even feel any pain anymore.

"WoAh"

"Guess I'll just stay by his side tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow." Minho sat on the floor by the bed while holding Hyunjin's hand the whole night. He doesn't care if it's uncomfortable. He's tired of having to fight the pain.

The sunlight that flashes between the curtains woke Hyunjin up. He broke a smile when he saw a sleeping Minho beside him looking very peaceful like he wasn't half dying last night.

"Minho?"

"Oh Hyunjin. You're awake" he quickly removed his hands from Hyunjin's.

"Did you slept while sitting the whole night?"

"Yeah..Oh! You see, my head was hurting again last night and the red eyes came back. I wanted to wake you up because the pain was unbearable anymore but it just vanished the moment I touched your hand!" He said cheerfully still in awe of what happened last night.

"Really? Why didn't you just wake me up then? Is that why you're sleeping here.. holding my hand?"

Minho nodded. " Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just that's the only way I can think of."

Hyunjin laughed because he thinks that Minho is cute at times like these. When he felt wronged, he always has this pouty face and puppy like eyes.

"It's okay. You can have my hand whenever you want. But is it really because of me that those eyes aren't coming back?"

"Yes! I tried holding and not holding your hands last night and my eyes became red when I wasn't holding and back to normal when I was."

"If that's the case, then I would never let go of your hand from now on."

Minho blushes hearing what Hyunjin said. He felt butterflies all over his stomach and he doesn't know why.

"You're okay with that?" Minho asked.

_"Oh you have no idea how much I wanted to hold that hand of yours and cuddle you and kiss you- wait what?"_

"Yeah.." is all that Hyunjin could say.

They both just stared at each other's face for a brief moment when the door suddenly was smashed opened by none other Seungmin.

"Oh am I interrupting again? Sorry. I just need to get my clothes here."

Hyunjin thought of an idea. If Minho needed to hold his hands then he needs to be with him all the time. What if Minho's in pain again when he's with Seungmin?

"Seungmin.. can we.. switch rooms?" Hyunjin asked hoping that Seungmin won't bother asking why and agreed to change.

"Yeah.. sure. I mean, I don't want to see both of you lovey dovey in front of me. Might as well we change rooms. Don't worry, I'll tell the others that I want to change cuz it'll be easier for me to interrupt Jeongin. " He said with a wink of course.

Hyunjin just rolled his eyes at his friend. "Thanks Seungmin"

"Now he thinks we're dating"

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"You don't mind?"

Minho steps closer to Hyunjin until they're only a few cm from each other. He grabbed Hyunjin's hand and held it tightly.

"Thank you for lending me your hand." Minho said with the softest smile ever. It made Hyunjin crazy. His heart is beating so fast that Minho would probably hear cuz they're so close with each other right now. He would do anything to have the person in front of him.

Hyunjin didn't care anymore. It's like he's the one that is being possessed right now. He wrapped his hands around Minho's waist and pulled him closer to his embrace. He could see that Minho's face was rather frustrated with his sudden actions. But he didn't care all that.

Just like that, their lips are connected with each other. The elder's lips was rather cold. Maybe because he slept on the floor last night. But that doesn't matter. Minho was hesitant at first but somehow it feels right. Kissing Hyunjin feels right. It didn't took long for Minho to realize his true feelings and kissed the taller boy back. Hyunjin broke the kiss and looked staright into Minho's clear eyes. A little laugh came out from both of them in disbelief of what just happened.

"You know Minho.. I always felt like you're an older brother that I never had. But at some point I started to feel that this feeling isn't just from a younger brother to his older brother."

"I wasn't so sure of my feelings as well. But you made me realize it today."

"Today? Like you don't love me before?" Hyunjin joked.

"It's not like that Hyunjin.. I'm just confused... Thanks Hyunjin. For being my saviour."

"I'm not your savior silly. We still don't know if that red eyes are gone for good."

"Yeah but at least you made me feel better. I think I'm even fit for some ice cream now."

"Oh you want some Ice cream now huh. Well then hurry and go take a bath we're going on a date."

"Yes Sir."

\---------

Minho went to the bathroom and Hyunjin went out from the room to take his belongings to his new room. On the way, he saw Chan at the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey." Chan greeted him.

"Hey. I thought it's Changbin's turn to make breakfast today?" He said taking a few bites of the pancakes that Chan made.

"Yeah.. but he said he had some work to do this morning so he went out already."

"Oh... uhm.. Chan, Minho and I are going out later."

"Is Minho feeling better now?"

Hyunjin nodded.

"Well okay then. Just be home early."

"Oh please.. you sounded like my mom."

"Oh Please.. we never knew who our moms are"

\--------

Woojin, Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin have known each other since forever. They all grew up at an orphanage. Chan, Minho, Hyunjin and Jisung never knew who were their parents are. They were sent there like a few months after they were born. Except for Minho, he was sent there when he was 2 but still he doesn't remember his parents face nor he has any pictures of them. While the others were sent there because their parents died and there's no one left to take care of them. Minho was always seen with Hyunjin since the day Hyunjin was sent here. They were inseparable.

When Chan and Woojin finishes high school, they knew that they would have to leave the orphanage. The nine of them were inseparable already. They even named themselves Stray Kids. Chan and Woojin both did some part time jobs before, preparing for the day they have to leave. They even decided to rent a house together.

The other seven members did not want to be separated from them. Both of them were like their other parents. Minho gave an idea that they all follow Chan and Woojin out from the orphanage and live together. The nine of them. Chan didn't agree at first because he and Woojin could not afford to pay their school fees and everything.

"Don't worry about that. Me, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix are all in high school now. We can work part time too." Minho assured Chan.

"Besides, this place doesn't even want us here anymore. We might even have to quit school if we keep staying here."

In the end, Chan and Woojin agreed to take all of them out from the orphanage.

\----------

"So.. where we getting the ice cream?"

**Author's Note:**

> So... Idk if my story is good or nah.. sorry! but this would probably be chapter 1 or I would just end it here.. we'll see hihi


End file.
